


Life Lit Up

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Passage of time, relationship milestones, yun thinks about hak and yona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Yun observes the development of Hak and Yona's relationship through their lock screen photos.xI wanted to capture key/some of my favorite moments of their journey together in a modern way.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Life Lit Up

**Author's Note:**

> “Essentially what photography is is life lit up.”  
> — Sam Abell

It started with a photo.

Yona’s lock screen background started as a photo of Hak she’d taken when he’d been asleep on her couch one evening when they’d all been tired from video games or Charades or something; Yun can’t remember which.

In any case, somehow Yona had been awake to snap the photo, and it’s remained her background for months, much to Hak’s chagrin.

Yun knows that Hak could just change the photo (Yona’s password isn’t hard to figure out or memorize), but he also knows that Hak knows that Yona would just change it back—or to something even more embarrassing, like a photo from their childhood.

So Hak lets the photo stay, and Yun pretends not to notice the way his older friend doesn’t actually mind the background as much as he pretends.

At some point, Hak’s background turns into a photo of Yona yelling at him, and she just glares.

When she tries to change it and delete the embarrassing photo, Hak just takes another and replaces the old with an almost-identical one.

Yona gives up after that, but her background then becomes a photo of Hak making a rather unflattering face and his switches to one of Yona as she’d woken up from a nap on his shoulder on a field trip.

And so it goes for months. They must take hundreds of awkward photos of each other in order to find the next annoying one, Yun figures.

But usually the photos only stay for a week or two before they realize neither is as bothered by the photo as they’d hoped.

At some point, Yona’s photo background becomes Hak playing with his little brother.

Hak’s then switches to Yona laughing with Yun.

Those stay for a few weeks, and then switch to Hak winning a kendo match and Yona holding a bow, celebrating a bullseye.

The next time they switch, it’s to Hak grinning at the camera from a hospital bed and Yona showing off a shorter haircut.

Hak’s stays on Yona’s picture for weeks, while hers switches to a group shot of their friends, laughing at something someone had said.

When Hak’s photo switches next, it’s of Yona at her parents’ graves, silhouetted against the sunrise.

Yona’s background becomes a photo of her and Hak, smiling and laughing at each other.

Yun’s favorites are the photos of their linked hands, highlighting Yona’s engagement ring, and Hak on one knee, staring up at her expectantly.

Yun has never seen Hak as a sentimental man, but marking the passage of their relationship through photos is so _them_ that he has to smile as he watches Yona update her background to a photo that Mundok had taken sneakily during the wedding, when Hak had been distracted by Yona walking down the aisle.

Hak’s background eventually changes to what he’s told Yun is his favorite from the wedding day: Yona, beaming at Tae-yeon and Mundok as she’d been officially welcomed into the family.

He’s not at all surprised when, a few years later, their pregnancy announcement is just screenshots of their lock screens: Hak’s is the classic “heart hands over stomach” thing, and Yona’s an edited photo of an ultrasound picture, complete with a heart and the due date.

Yun already can’t wait to see how they mark their baby’s journey in photographs, but for now, he’ll wait for Yona to express her feelings surrounding pregnancy with her lock screens and wait for Hak to reply with funny faces or, probably, photos of Yona meant to remind her of how much he loves her.

They’re nothing if not predictable now, but Yun wouldn’t trade them and their wacky relationship for all the books in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, y'all. I wrote this over the course of ... a few hours? And then tweaked it a little?
> 
> I think I was thinking about how I keep changing my lock screen to pictures of my niece as she grows and decided to blurt it into a fic about Hak/Yona.
> 
> Also considered for inspo:   
> “Photography is a way of feeling, of touching, of loving. What you have caught on film is captured forever… It remembers little things, long after you have forgotten everything.”  
> — Aaron Siskind


End file.
